


Just This Once

by MagentasNightmare



Series: Fun With Merle [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cheating (I know that's bad...sorry) lol, F/M, Fun With Merle, Naughty, Outtake Chapter, Outtake from 'Thursday Night Safe Space', Re-posting to create series, Sex Class, Smut, This is just where my mind went, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: I know I already posted this under Fun with Merle so I apologize for re-posting it now but I'm making Fun with Merle into a series so it's necessary to re-post it for that purpose. This will not be a regular thing, just today in order to create the series.Love ya! Teagan xoxo





	Just This Once

_**^OK, this was a request to write a oneshot of Merle and Carol from Thursday Night Safe Space, and I was like "FUCK YES!"** _

_**This is like a variant chapter:) a dirty, smutty, OC variant chapter.** _

_**In the original story, I don't believe Carol or Merle would have done this at all but this is just for fun, and holy crap was it fun!** _

_**I'm a Caryler, but I do enjoy the occasional Marol too. It's fanfic, why not have fun with it, right?** _

_**Thanks for the prompt ThaliaSandy! Love ya! XOXOXOXOXO** _

_**####################################################################################** _

_**Just This Once** _

"Daryl you'll never make it to class, we'll just skip it," Carol suggested, pouring him some more ginger ale.

"It's OK...you go ahead. You've come so-"

He left the room again to throw up again, and she winced at the sound.

"I'll stay and take care of you," she insisted, loudly enough that he could hear her from the bathroom.

The sound of his wretching was making her feel nauseated herself, but she tried not to let it show. Daryl came, wobbly-legged, out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed.

"Could you grab me some Gravol, Carol? If I take a couple of those, I'll quit throwing up and pass out too. You go ahead and go to the class; I don't mind."

"Last I checked with Andrea it's supposed to be fully dressed at least."

Daryl pulled the blankets up and yawned.

"I know he's in love with Andrea and I'm thinking you like me too much to run away with my brother."

He tried to chuckle but he just ended up groaning, and within 10 minutes he was passed out cold.

Carol decided she may as well go. Daryl was right, she wasn't planning to run off with Merle, and he was more than capable of being professional with other women.

She called Andrea on her Bluetooth as she drove to her apartment to get ready and told her she'd be coming alone.

"Are you sure you're OK with Merle tonight?"

"Of course, we're all friends, and I'm getting so much out of this class. Are you OK with it?"

"I'm fine. So this class involves the sensory deprivation we discussed before and just some touching on top of clothing. Can you wear yoga pants or something?" Andrea asked.

"Sure, if that'll help."

"You'll be on the ground, so it'll make life easier."

Carol's mind went straight to Merle's huge, strong hands moving slowly all over Andrea's naked body in the video and she felt something she didn't think she should. She was aroused by her best friend and couldn't deny it.

That was the point she should probably should have said she couldn't do it, but ever since Daryl had made her cum for the first time, her mind was running wild with need, desire, fantasy and a risky new mindset that felt so good.

She'd never run off with Merle, even if what happened felt amazing and she knew it probably would. Carol arrived at home with only enough time to shower and change into her yoga pants and a tank top over which she pulled on a thin cardigan.

She was excited and knew she shouldn't be, but she couldn't help it. Merle was her best friend, in all honestly they were closer than even she and Andrea, but she knew what he was capable of. Carol had heard all the stories and seen how Carmen's eyes lit up at the mention of his prowess.

She arrived on time and met Merle out front to chat as he had a smoke.

"Andrea's just inside talking to a couple...you sure about this?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Uh huh...it'll be fine, I trust you."

"Daryl's not uncomfortable with it? I know you two have something going on now."

"He's fine with it."

Merle shifted a little and took another long drag and then blew the smoke out in a steady stream up at the sky, it was sexy as hell.

"So you're OK with me touching you?" he asked.

Just the way he asked made her blood race rampant around her body and then flood her pelvis.

"Yes, I think it'll be good...I mean fine."

He grinned at her, just a quick little grin, and then Andrea was calling them up the stairs to the loft for class.

Merle flicked his cigarette and waved her up 'ladies first' style. She could feel his eyes on her ass as she ascended the stairs and she may have swung her hips just a little more than normal. Andrea was her friend, and Daryl was her boyfriend, but she'd never been the bad girl and one night under close supervision was sure to be fine, surely.

Andrea pulled out her notes and began the class, explaining that sensory deprivation could ease anxiety for some but not all people. She reiterated that you had to play around and find what worked for you as a couple and that there was no 'one right way' to do anything.

She played some meditation audio files, and Carol sat next to Merle, both going along with the class and closing their eyes to meditate.

She felt a little calmer but then she was called to the front, and the fire began to race through her veins again.

"So we're just going to cover Carol's eyes and have her lay down on the mats so she can relax and then have Merle touching her on top of her clothing. For anyone with body-conscious issues, there's no reason that much of the foreplay can't happen on top of your clothing. You'd probably be surprised how aroused you can become while fully dressed."

Merle came to stand behind her and covered her eyes with a red, silk scarf and tied it behind her head. She slid her cardigan from her shoulders and could feel him take it from her behind her back. She thought of Merle's hands then, holding Andrea's ass and rocking her on his dick and she wanted it, heaven help her, she wanted it.

She lowered her body slowly to the floor and felt the mat at her feet. Slowly, she crawled forward, knowing full well that he was behind her and that his eyes were probably on her tight clothing. She leaned forward on her hands and knees and felt for the pillow at the other end and lowered her body down on the blanket.

Instinctively her legs stayed together and even crossed at the ankles as Andrea began to give more instructions.

"So this can work for either partner, there's no reason it has to be the female, it just happens to be Carol tonight. In this position, she is deprived of sensory impulses that could create anxiety, and it can assist in her ability to detach and even meditate as she's touched if she wants to. Also, she is still covered so she can relax and just enjoy being touched while feeling less self-conscious. Go ahead, Merle," Andrea coaxed.

Carol heard him clear his throat and then heard him moving above her. He lay a hand gently on her back then knelt down beside her. She was already craving more.

Andrea bent down and touched the back of her knee and asked if she could move her legs apart for Merle to kneel between them.

Carol had literally never been so turned on. She uncrossed her feet and moved her knees far enough apart for him to kneel over her. She could sense his hands on either side of her head, and she could smell his cologne, it was getting intense.

"If your partner likes to speak you could always try some 'question and answer' which can be very stimulating mentally. Go ahead, Merle."

"Can I touch your back?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"Yes."

She wasn't going to make it...her panties were already soaking wet.

His hand began at her neck and ran down to the small of her back, and she grinned and buried her face into the pillow a little.

"Keep going," Andrea urged.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, bringing his mouth down to her ear.

"Very good," she answered, wondering if any of this was going to upset Andrea.

"If your partner has part of their back exposed as Carol does you can use your mouth as well...Merle?"

Carol felt his knees pushing against the inside of her thighs just a little so she opened them a little more, and he ducked down, pressing his hot mouth between her shoulder blades. He continued up to the back of her neck and around the side to her ear as a whining sound escaped from her mouth.

You could hear a penny drop in the open space, and she knew every one of the students was almost as aroused as she was.

His mouth was only inches from her ear, and he whispered so quietly that only she could hear it as Andrea continued to ramble.

"Do you want more? I can give you more..."

"Yes," she breathed.

Just then his hand moved from her back down to her hip, and she raised her body instinctively to meet his crotch. She wanted him deep inside her then, and she knew it was going to take everything she had not to beg him for everything he had.

"Perfect," Andrea praised. "Now if Carol's still OK we can move on to some touch further south. Carol?"

"I'm OK," she choked out.

Merle stayed pressed to her back, kissing her neck and licking at her earlobes as his hand ventured down to the back of her thighs.

She had to keep her face buried to stop the sound of her moaning; she knew she was going to cum...she could feel it.

His big, strong hand roamed up and down her thighs until his fingers teased the crotch of her skin tight yoga pants and she raised her ass up into his crotch, and she could feel his rock hard dick digging into her ass cheek.

"Great job you two," Andrea continued, oblivious to the intensity.

A student asked a question out of nowhere, and Merle took the opportunity of distraction to speak to her again privately.

"Can I touch you there?"

"Please..." she whispered back, and his hand slid around her ass to the burning heat between her legs. His hot tongue traced the shaped of her ear and his fingers pressed against her entrance through her pants, she was so done.

"Great job you guys! You did great tonight," Andrea complimented.

Carol's face was red, and her body was completely flustered as she removed the scarf from her eyes. She wanted to kill Andrea for a split second before getting to her knees and collecting her dignity. She had been only millimeters from cumming in her pants and then interrupted.

Andrea did her usual end of class ramble as Merle sat down next to her at the back table, looking just as fucked up.

The class began to gather their things and head to the door, and then Andrea's phone rang. She spoke for a moment and then hung up, sighing heavily.

"Merle, I'll meet you at home. Carmen wants me to stop by and yap about her issues again."

"No problem," he answered, nodding his head.

"Can you lock up here?" she asked on her way out the door.

"I got it," he replied.

"You guys did great tonight! See you at home, Merle.

And then she was gone.

Carol assumed he'd want to get the hell away from her as fast as possible, but he just stood in the middle of the room as she stared at his back.

"Merle...are you OK?"

"No...I want you, Carol."

She approached him and knew that it was passed the point of sanity already. She didn't want to stop even if it was pure evil...which it was.

She lay her hands on his waist from behind and pressed her mouth to the middle of his back.

"Merle...fuck me."

He turned around and took her in his arms and forced his tongue deep into her mouth.

"This is so wrong," he insisted as he walked her backward to the little room in the back where evil things could happen privately.

He made no move to hesitate or stop, so she reached her hands down to his ass.

"Show me everything, Merle..." she whispered into his neck when he pressed her to the wall.

His hands moved all over her body through the thin fabric, and he hiked her leg up and around his waist and thrust her into the wall.

She moaned with absolute abandon and began to yank up his shirt over his head and then proceeded to kiss from his face to his neck and then all over his chest.

He pushed his hands down into her pants and took her ass tightly and rolled his body into her again.

"Fuuuuuck," she hissed.

Her lowered his face to her chest and took her breast with his mouth, right through the fabric, before yanking the straps of her tanks top down and uncovering her skin. His hands moved so fast and her grip on the back of his head pulling him closer was all the egging on he needed.

Merle unfastened her bra one-handed and threw it out of his way, taking her breasts in his hands and kissing all over them slow and teasing.

"This is so bad...I shouldn't be touching you...I should stop..." he repeated.

"Don't stop, Merle...I need you inside me...I'll never tell..."

"Just this once..." he tried to rationalize as his mouth closed around her right nipple.

"Never again...just this once..." she agreed, aiding and abetting the crime.

His kisses moved lower, and he took the waist of her tight pants and tore them down as he dropped to his knees.

A storage room above a porn shop...she was going to fuck her best friend in a storage room above a porn shop. It was best not to think of it.

Carol stepped out of her panties, and he pulled her down to the ground with him.

He paused for only a moment.

"Tell me not to touch you, Carol...tell me to go fuck myself," he pleaded.

She began on the button of his pants and pushed them down swiftly, taking his thick cock in her hand.

"Nobody ever has to know...please; Merle...show me what you know."

He took the back of her head in his hand and moved over her, laying her down. The next thing she knew it, he was pushing her legs up and open and making his way closer and closer with his mouth.

His tongue teased at her and then he used his fingers to open her lips.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!" she whined.

Merle lapped at her wetness greedily, and she brought her feet up to rest on his upper back.

She let her knees fall completely open, she needed every inch of his touch and wanted him to have room to work his magic.

"Oh...my God...Merle! Fuck!"

His tongue made slow circles around her clit and then down to her vagina, and she was coming apart at the seams.

"Promise you'll fuck me, baby...promise me you'll fuck me after I cum!" she cried out.

None of these words were coming from her brain but from directly between her legs, and she couldn't care less.

Merle pushed one of his fingers inside her and curled it gently toward her belly as his tongue continued to tease her clit.

It was unholy, and no woman could withstand it, he was amazing.

She could feel it rise and then it pulled her under like quicksand, she was drowning in pleasure. Her body closed around his fingers so tight, and he sucked her clit gently between his wet lips.

"Uh...uh...oh...fuck...Mmmmm!" she was loud and unapologetic as she let his mouth finish her off.

When she was finally able to breathe, she looked at him, and she refused to let him get emotional about it yet.

"It'll never happen again, Merle...nobody ever has to know."

He looked her dead in the eye and nodded.

"Just this one time?"

"Just this once. Take off your pants!" she demanded.

"How do you want it, honey? You're the one with some issues in this area...how can I please you?"

She crawled onto his lap, straddling his hips as soon as he had stripped. She kissed his mouth, slow and soft as she began to sink down on his dick but there was resistance, he was big.

"You OK?" he asked.

She'd only been with Ed, and he was small in the dick department but overly aggressive. Merle was huge and gentle, but she wanted him inside her so badly. She persisted slowly, and soon he was inside her completely, and she shivered, dropping her forehead to his shoulder.

"Easy, honey...easy..." he soothed her.

Soon she was moving her hips and taking him into her and letting him out half way, moaning into his neck.

"It feels so good, Merle...you feel so good..."

He took her ass in his hands, and she thought back to the video and tried to ride him like Andrea had, but she was different, and the way it felt best for her was steady and smooth, so she stuck to that.

"Promise you'll still be my friend," he said suddenly holding her face so that she was looking at him. "I can't lose you as my friend, Carol."

"You won't, Merle. I love you."

He picked her up in his arms and lay her down on the ground, his arm cradling her head, and he laid into her deeper and harder.

She could feel him tensing up, and she knew it was almost over, the one time this would ever happen was about to become a memory.

His body clenched and he kissed her mouth again as he pulled out to cum on her belly.

"I love you too, Carol...please don't stop being my friend."

He pleaded into her neck and kissed her face, shoulders, and hands like it was some kind of reparation.

Eventually, she sat up, and he began to get dressed.

"Do you regret this?" she asked.

"I know I should...but I do love you, so it's hard to regret. It was easy to control myself with Carmen, but you're a different story."

"We'll never tell...OK? I love you, Merle, and I'll never breathe a word. You can forget it ever happened if you want."

"I don't want to forget, but I won't say anything either."

They got dressed and walked out to the main area where it was still dim, and nothing had been disturbed since they left the room.

"This was madness," he said, looking down at her.

"It was beautiful madness though, wasn't it?"

"The most beautiful madness that ever was. We could have been perfect together," he said softly, pulling his coat on.

"Can you just kiss me once more?"

He came in close and took her face in his hands and kissed her softly twice.

He walked her to her car and nodded once, looking unsure of what to say.

"I won't ever forget this. Remember that I love you, OK?" she said as he walked away.

"I won't ever forget this...I love you too."


End file.
